


reassurance

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Reader-Insert, reader has low self esteem i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You accidentally let slip some of the doubts you have about your relationship with Matt.  But he's not going to let them get the best of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reassurance

It had become something of a routine. You'd tried to stay up before, you really had, but the exhaustion had taken a toll on you, and so Matt had insisted you went to bed before he got home. You slept lightly, woke when you heard the door open, stumbled out of bed to meet Matt at the door and make sure that he wasn't bleeding to death. Now that he was wearing his new suit, most nights he would only be bruised.

Then it was back into bed with Matt, and he would usually cuddle up next to you, and you would have to be careful of his sore spots because you knew he wouldn't tell you, even if you were hurting him. 

Tonight, you could tell he was tired. He'd come in with a bloody nose and barely stopped to clean it up. You had to hold him steady and help him get his suit off, not even bothering to do anything else before dragging him to bed. He curled up with his head on your chest and fell asleep immediately.  
You, on the other hand, were too alert to sleep. You were too aware of Matt, of what you were sure everyone you knew would call your percarious situation - if you could even tell them. You had your routine, sure, but that didn't take away from the stress of having a vigilante as a boyfriend. Sometimes you wondered if you weren't signing yourself up for failure.

Matt let out a groan beside you, and at first you thought he had simply shifted uncomfortably in his sleep.

"[Y/N]?" His voice was quiet, concerned.

"Yeah?" You asked, keeping your volume at a minimum. He got headaches so often after fighting.

"You alright? Your heartbeat woke me up..."

You couldn't help but feel guilty. Sometimes you forgot just how sensitive Matt was.

"Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"Need to talk?" Matt asked, sitting up a little. You could hear him practically hiss in pain.

"No, I don't wanna... I mean it's no big deal." You mumbled. You always became doubtful at night, it would be better to sleep it off.

"You're lying." Was all Matt said.

He had an unfortunate effect on you. Perhaps it was why he made such a good lawyer. You couldn't help but tell the truth. Before you could stop yourself, you were speaking.

"I'm worried about us. How long we're gonna last, if I even deserve..."

Despite the pain you knew he was in, Matt lifted himself to a sitting position and brought his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. You regretted speaking, regretted the fact that he was probably more worried about you than you were about him.

"Of course you do. It's me who doesn't deserve someone so beautiful as you." He kissed your hair.

Your throat had a lump in it as you continued to speak without thinking. 

"You don't know that. You don't know if I'm beautiful or not."

You had always wondered, somewhere in your heart, if you were pretty enough for Matt. After all, he was so... And you were so... not. But you'd never meant to mention it, worried he might somehow snap to his senses and dump you. You were ashamed to look at him, but when you tilted your head up, the seed of doubt in your stomach grew into a stone fist that crushed your insides.

Matt didn't just look confused, he looked _hurt_. 

"I mean... you can't, not really. And, and if it came down to it - i-if you could see again... You might not even l-lo..." You'd said so much, too much, but you couldn't get it out. Not that.

"I love you." Matt assured you. "Nothing is going to change that." He brushed a hand through your hair.

"I don't care what you look like. That's not really something I could judge people on, even if I wanted to. I care about the way you smell when I come home after a long night, the way your voice shakes when you're trying to tell a funny story without laughing. How, no matter how many fights I get into, you're always concerned. I'm sure that, if I were ever blessed enough to see your face, it would only make me love you more."

Matt's thumb came up to wipe the tears away from your eyes. You hadn't even realized you were crying.

"G-God, Matt..." You sniffled. He laughed quietly, burying his nose in your hair. "I love you too, I guess."

After that, you fell asleep quickly, more than comforted by the knowledge that Matt really, really seemed to care about you. Matt, unbeknowst to you, stayed up just a little bit longer to listen to your quiet, steady, happy heartbeat.


End file.
